thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Starship Missile Weapons
'Missile Weapons' In addition to beam weapons, most ships carry at least one missile weapon - the torpedo launcher. Though many different types of torpedoes, such as photon, plasma, quantum, and gravimetric, are used, the launchers themselves are basically the same from one ship to another. They typically consist of tubes about 30 meters long made of tritanium, sarium farnide and similar materials. Sequential field induction coils and launch assist gas generators provide power to fire the torpedo. One important difference between different torpedo launchers is the spread they can fire, meaning the number of torpedoes a launcher can fire in one round (either at a time, or more multifire bursts). Most launchers are limited to one to five torpedoes in a spread; advanced models can fire spreads of up to 10 or more torpedoes or more. (As of 2376, the maximum Spread is 12.) To determine the accuracy of the torpedo launcher, buy a Torpedo Targeting System. This is the same as an Auto-Phaser Interlock or a Disruptor Targeting System (depending upon what type of beam weapons the ship uses) in terms of SU cost and effect, and applies to a single torpedo launcher. 'High-Yield Torpedoes' Generally, because all photon and quantum torpedoes use the same casing, one system or payload can easily be swapped out for another if necessary. Some types of high-yield torpedoes suffer from certain firing restrictions even though they use the same casing as basic torpedoes. They may be fired at an effect equal to a Type II photon or a Mark I quantum torpedo, as appropriate, from a basic torpedo launcher. To fire them at their full effect, a ship must meet the following requirements: *It must fire them from a high-yield torpedo launcher *It must have a crewmember spend one hour and make a Difficult (18) Capital Ship Weapons Repair test to convert the torpedo to high-yield status. Combined tests may reduce this time, but the minimum time required is 10 minutes. For game balance reasons, ships are not allowed to prepare high-yield torpedoes substantially in advance of a potential combat situation (i.e., to carry them around, ready to fire at full yield, for days or weeks) without the GM's permission. *It can only fire one high-yield torpedo per launcher per round, regardless of the launchers Spread Rating. 'Explosive Yield' If necessary, a torpedo can be set to explode and do its normal damage over a blast radius. Properly configuring the torpedo to work this way requires a Difficult (18) Capital Ship Weapons Repair Test. Failure indicates the torpedo is a dud and does not explode at all; Dramatic failure that the torpedo explodes in the launching tube, damaging the ship which launched it (only Hull applies to reduce this damage). 'Targeting Interlock System' The specific Targeting Interlock System (TIS) bonus for the Launcher is added to the Threat Assessment / Tracking / Targeting System (T/T/TS) to get the total Fire Control bonus. Borg Torpedoes require a Class Gamma Targeting Interlock System. 'Threat Assessment / Tracking / Targeting System' Known colloquially as the "targeting scanners," the Threat Assessment/Tracking/Targeting System (TA/T/TS) is a ship's tactical sensors and computer package. The tactical officer relies on the TA/T/TS in combat in much the same way as the Flight Control officer uses the navigational computer - it helps him do his job better. Different classes of TA/T/TS are available; the better ones make the Tactical Officer's job easier, but take up more space and require more power to operate. The accompanying table lists types and benefits of different TA/T/TS systems. The listed bonus applies to the Test results of Capital Ship Gunnery Tests made to hit a target with weapons, or to cancel out negative modifiers such as those due to size, Tests made to scan a ship for a particular target, and the like. TA/T/TS systems are not cumulative; a ship can only have one in effect. In addition to using it to target weapons and assess tactical data, a character may use targeting scanners to obtain a transporter lock on a person or object. *A ship can have multiple Threat Assessment / Tracking / Targeting Systems installed, but only one may be active at any time. The active Threat Assessment / Tracking / Targeting System provides the main Fire Control bonus for Beam Weapons, Missile Weapons, and Tractor Beams. 'Microtorpedo Launcher' A microtorpedo launcher is a device for firing microtorpedoes, small missiles loaded with chemical explosives. They have ranges of Space Range: 1/5/20 & Atmosphere Range: 1-100/500/2,000 m, have a Firing Arc identical to that of a photon torpedo, and do 2D+1 damage (starfighter scale). The launcher costs 0.5 SU; 100 microtorpedoes occupy 1 SU. Regardless of how many torpedoes it fires, it has a Spread of 5. 'Photon Torpedoes' Starfleet's primary missile weapon as of 2376 is the photon torpedo (though the quantum torpedo will likely supplant it within a few staryears). Made of a casing 2.1 x 0.7 x 0.45 meters in diameter and weighing 187.6 - 247.5 kilograms, it contains masses of matter and antimatter in thousands of minute packets which meet and explosively annihilate at the moment of impact. For the standard version, the Type II, the yield is approximately 18.5 isotons. The almost equally as common Type IX has a yield of about 25 isotons. Some advanced models, such as the Type VI have yields of up to 200 isotons. The accompanying table lists the types of torpedoes available and the damage they do. 'Quantum Torpedoes' Developed to improve upon and, eventually, replace the photon torpedo, the quantum torpedo uses an energetic release of a zero-point energy field to obtain basic yields of up to 52.3 isotons - twice as powerful as the most common photon torpedoes. More advanced version similarly surpass the higher-grade photon torpedoes. Because they are still relatively new and hard to fabricate, quantum torpedoes' use is limited. During the Dominion War, 50% of the Federation's production of quantum torpedoes was allotted to the U.S.S. Defiant and space station Deep Space 9. The Sovereign-Class vessel also carries them on an as-needed basis, and their use remains restricted today to emergency situations. #Theoretical Advances not yet in production. 'Singularity Torpedo' The singularity torpedo is the Romulan equivalent of Starfleet's quantum torpedo, and has been a part of the Romulan arsenal since it was first introduced aboard the Vereleus-Class Dreadnought in 2373. In game terms, it functions virtually identically to, and has the same ratings and effects in game terms as, a Starfleet quantum torpedo. The Romulan designate their equivalent of the Mark I quantum torpedo as the Type G-II, the Mark II as the Type G-III, and so forth. #Theoretical Advances not yet in production. 'Plasma Torpedoes' Plasma torpedoes are the primary missile weapon of the Romulan Star Navy. They use a trilithium isotope to produce extremely powerful explosions. However, their effectiveness is limited by the distance to the target - the further they travel, the more power they lose Within a short range, a plasma torpedo does full damage - considerably more than comparative photon torpedoes. At medium range it only does 2/3rds damage. At long range it only does 1/3rd damage. Plasma torpedoes cannot be multifired; only one may be fired per launcher per round, and each firing constitutes a separate action. Plasma torpedoes require high-yield launchers. Plasma torpedoes count as high-yield torpedoes, and thus require a special launcher. Ships which carry plasma torpedoes often carry photon or quantum torpedoes for use in situations where firing a plasma torpedo would not be tactically advantageous. #Theoretical Advances not yet in production. 'Pulse Wave Torpedoes' This form of torpedo is similar to a Type II photon torpedo, but emits an energetic pulse wave when it explodes. The blast does 6D capital scale damage, and on a roll of 1-2 on 1D, the subsonic interference caused by the blast imposes a -2D Test Result modifier on any Starship or Capital Ship Skill Tests involving subspace technology (including sensors, transporters, shields, and communications) the target makes for the next 2D rounds. Pulse wave torpedoes do not count as high-yield torpedoes; they can be fired from regular launchers. 'Stratospheric Torpedoes' Ordinary photon torpedoes and other missiles cannot be used for planetary bombardment, because they break apart without properly exploding as they attempt to enter an atmosphere. (Once a ship is inside an atmosphere, it can use torpedoes within Short range without suffering a problem.) A stratospheric torpedo, on the other hand, is designed to explode inside a planet's atmosphere. This allows chemical, biogenic, or similar weapons to be used against the planet or its population, or torpedoes to be fired at Medium or Long ranges within an atmosphere. Stratospheric torpedoes do not count as high-yield torpedoes; they can be launched from regular launchers. 'Gravimetric Torpedoes' Gravimetric torpedoes are advanced Starfleet missile weapons whose explosions create intense gravimetric fields, tearing targets apart through the strain as much as the detonation. They do the same damage as Type II photon torpedoes, but deflector shields provide only Half Protection when used against them. Gravimetric torpedoes count as high-yield torpedoes, and thus require a special launcher and are subject to other restrictions. 'Chroniton Torpedoes' Developed by some races with highly advanced chronal technology, such as the Krenim of the Delta Quadrant, chroniton torpedoes are in a state of chronal flux. As a result, a normal shield has no effect on them (and they do not decrease its Protection); they bypass it to strike the target directly. They do the same damage as Mark I quantum torpedoes. Chroniton torpedoes count as high-yield torpedoes, and thus require a special launcher and are subject to other restrictions. 'Tricobalt Devices' These powerful photon torpedo-like weapons are carried by a few Starfleet vessels. Not generally considered a weapon of war, the tricobalt device is used to destroy derelict space stations, crack open small asteroids so miners can get at their interiors, and so forth. A tricobalt device can only be launched from a high-yield torpedo launcher. And uses the launcher's targeting systems to determine its accuracy. Tricobalt devices must be prepared before firing. Preparing one takes one minute and an Easy (10) Capital Ship Gunnery Test; for every 4 points by which the Test Result exceeds 10, reduce preparation time by 10 seconds (to a minimum preparation time of 20 seconds). Failure indicates the officer must spend another minute and try again; Dramatic Failure causes the device to explode prior to launch and do its full damage to the ship. Tricobalt devices are not stored while prepared due to their volatile nature; typically a ship fires them as soon as they're prepared. For every minute (or fraction thereof) beyond one round which a ship keeps a prepared tricobalt device without firing it, the GM should roll 2D. On a roll of 2, the device explodes, doing its full damage to the ship. A tricobalt device does 25D damage. Tricobalt devices cannot be multifired. 'Borg Torpedoes' Borg torpedoes are advanced missile weapons who mimic the effects of a Type VI Photon Torpedo. Borg torpedoes count as high-yield torpedoes, and thus require a special launcher and are subject to other restrictions. 'Chemical Rockets' Some less advanced races use rockets armed with chemical explosives, such as Merculite rockets fired by the Talarians. While this type of rocket can vary tremendously, most have a range of Space Range: 1/5/20 & Atmosphere Range: 1-100/500/2,000m, a Fire Control of +1D, and do anywhere from 7D+2 - 9D damage (starfighter scale) depending on its size. They can be multifired. 'Mines' Similar to torpedoes are various types of mines which starships can lay down to, for example, deny an enemy access to an area or interfere with shipping lane. They types of mines available, and rules for them, are discussed below. Mines are, in essence, stationary torpedoes. Left floating in space to guard some area or interfere with passage through a particular region, they explode only when a ship comes close enough to them to trip their proximity or contact triggers (they can also be detonated by remote control by the person who planted them). They have no ability to move, other than small thrusters to help keep them in place. Versions include: *'Antimatter Mines': Antimatter mines are the mine version of the standard Type II photon torpedo (more powerful versions are available). They use magnetic targeting capabilities to detect the approach of an enemy ship and detonate when they'll cause the most damage. *'Cloaked Mines': A Klingon weapon, the cloaked mine hides itself with a cloaking field equivalent to a Class 10 cloaking device. They remain in place, inactive but invisible, until armed with a coded subspace signal. When they explode, they do 33D+1 capital scale damage. *'Gravitic Mines': A mine version of the gravimetric torpedo. *'Self-Replicating': Invented by Diagnostic and Repair Technician Rom of Deep Space 9 in 2373 as a last-ditch measure to prevent Dominion forces from coming through the Bajoran wormhole, the self-replicating mine consists of a 1.76 x 1.76 x 1.85 meter duranium cargo container filled with off-the-shelf photon torpedo parts and replication technology. The replication technology contains enough raw matter to produce 1/65 of a mine; the mines use subspace emitters to draw on each others' replication capacity to produce entire mines. Thus, before it explodes, a self-replicating mine creates a mine to replace it, making it very dangerous for any ship to venture anywhere near a self-replicating minefield. They do 6D+2 capital scale damage when they explode. *'Spatial and Subspace Charges': Similar to mines but less powerful, spatial and subspace charges are usually placed by a ship as it passes through an area to deter pursuit or flush another ship out of hiding. Spatial charges work like antimatter mines; subspace charges like gravitic mines. Both do 4D capital scale damage. A ship can store 30 charges in 10 metric tons of cargo space. A ship may detonate a mine by causing 10 points of damage to it with a beam weapon. 'Source' *Spacedock - Starship and Construction Manual (pages 70-71, 141-147) *thedemonapostle